Bésame por última vez
by Ylaris
Summary: Bella sabe que Edward la dejará. Hará algo para detenerlo?


**Hola gente!! aqui de nuevo )**

**La verdad es que hace mucho quería hacer algo así, espero que les guste **

No poseo nada del mundo Twlight, aún cuando ya quisiera... Meyer gana todos los millones TT

* * *

**Bésame por última vez**

_Es curioso como en los momentos de mayor dolor, la mente parece desconectarse con la situación y crear extrañas conclusiones._

Luché contra el pánico que se alojaba en mi garganta, intentando enfocar mi vista en algún punto del suelo que me permitiera encontrar las palabras que se habían petrificado en el fondo de mi mente al oír su única palabra que consiguió destruirme. Balbuceé lo que me pareció algo coherente, pero sin estar segura de qué. No podía dejar de pensar en su rotundo: _No _escuché como me hablaba, pero no podía encontrarle sentido. Mi mente formó una especie de mantra que bloqueó cualquier pensamiento coherente. _No me quiere, no me quiere, no me quiere. Oh, Dios mío, no me quiere._ En alguna parte mis pensamientos se rompieron al escucharle decir:

- He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.- Mi mente bulló en un hervidero de frenéticas ideas al comprender las dimensiones de su afirmación.

- No – un hilo de voz fue lo único que encontré entre el agarrotado nudo de mi garganta. - Edward, dime que esto no es verdad –No me importaba rogar si podía retenerlo, hacerlo confesar lo que rogaba fuera cierto. Nos miramos unos momentos evaluando cuan lejos llegaríamos por el otro.Élno tenía idea de lo lejos que yo podía llegar. Al parecer yo tampoco sabía cuán lejos él llegaría:

- No me convienes, Bella –Era como si recibiera un golpe en la mejilla.

Bien sabía yo que nada en mí podía atraerlo y que eventualmente vería la realidad. Tal parecía que el momento había llegado. Cerré los ojos mientras sentía que mi corazón se estallara en mil pedazos y los pedazos se incrustasen por todo mi pecho y pulmones obligándome a dejar de respirar profundo para apalear el dolor.

El dolor dio paso a un extraño sentimiento de entumecimiento. Supuse que era por el hecho de que él aún seguía junto a mí. _No te vayas_, pensé con desesperación, pero en cambio dije:

- Si eso te hace feliz… –Lo miré intentando buscar la verdad y absoluta resolución, pero solo encontré una mezcla de emociones mientras asentía. Luego su mirada quedo fría, dura y clara. Pensé que podía ser imaginación mía, pero debía intentarlo –. Puedo… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –No me había percatado que él también había abierto la boca para hablar cuando le interrumpí. No pensé en disculparme.

- Dime – dijo.

- Quisiera… -intenté sacar las palabras, pero estaba demasiado aterrada de una negativa para verbalizar. Intenté cerrando los ojos y tragando. Controlé con el poco poder que poseía sobre mi cuerpo, los temblores que recorrían mi cuerpo antes de continuar –, quisiera que tú me besaras –Me miró sorprendido-, una última vez –me abstuve de agregar "por favor". Mientras esperaba su respuesta. Vi como en sus ojos brillaba el dolor. Quise retractarme de mis palabras. Sólo por saber que lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Abrí mi boca para decirle que lo olvidara, que no estaba hablando en serio, cuando una vocecita interior muy parecida a la de Edward mismo, me dijo: _Desconfía de todo hombre no cierre sus ojos al besarte. Pues no te ama._

_¿De qué me sirve esto ahora?_

- Está bien –escuché decir a Edward.

Mi cuerpo entero sufrió una sacudida mientras él acortaba la distancia entre los dos. Posó suavemente una mano en mi mejilla y yo me recargué sobre ese gélido apoyo. Veía su quijada cuadrada y tensa, sus ojos duros y fríos. No quería que me besara de esa manera. Cerré los ojos para no verle y la molesta vocecita volvió:_ los ojos son la ventana del alma._ Con reluctancia abrí los ojos para ver como los labios de Edward temblaban ligeramente y sus ojos eran oro líquido. Era él de nuevo. Él que conocía y amaba… Detuve el hilo de mis pensamientos ahí. _No._ Edward no me quiere.

Todo mi ser se detuvo al ver como sus gemas color topacio eran resguardadas por sus parpados.

El contacto fue como siempre. Amable, tal vez demasiado cuidadoso pero con mucho sentimiento. Una despedida. El corazón me dolió al pensar que este era el último beso. De siempre, para siempre. _Siempre es ciertamente demasiado tiempo._ Parpadeé para no dejar salir una lágrima que amenazaba con delatar el estado de mi alma.

Sus ojos tardaron en encontrar los míos. Al hacerlos me di cuenta que no era la única con daños y heridas: Sus pozos de oro eran un mar de pena y dolor. Y de amor.

Se separó lentamente, agónicamente lento de mí. Lo vi alejarse. No lo detuve, tenía problemas para ordenar mis pensamientos.

Era obvio que esta separación, forzada por él, le hería tanto como a mí. _Aún me ama._ Entonces ¿Por qué me está dejando? Su voz ese lejano día en la clínica, el día de mi "accidente" con James:_me quedar__é__ mientras eso te haga feliz, todo el tiempo que eso sea __lo mejor __para ti._ ¿Y si creyera, que ese plazo "lo mejor para mí" se había acabado? Tal vez el accidente con Jasper le hiciera replantearse las cosas. _Siempre ha sido abrumadoramente sobre protector en lo relativo a mi seguridad._ Suspiré resignada mientras los músculos de mi cuerpo comenzaban a relajarse. Comencé el camino a casa de Charlie.

- Vuelve pronto, vampiro tonto. No tengo la eternidad para esperarte.

**Fin. **

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Lo se, es cortito, pero creo que abarca bastante bien todo lo que quería decir sobre la escena... la cual es mi favorita de luna nueva... XD aún cunado creo que es un poco masoquista... pero quien no lo es?

Bueno, este oneshoot participa en el reto "Un giro a la historia" del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león

Un besito para mi beta: **Sirenita **que siempre me apoya en todo )

Un beso para todas las que me leen

**No duden en dejar reviews!! **


End file.
